


Empat Musim - Empat Rasa

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SSFD 2018, Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kunanti kasihMemintal linen cintaMembalut duka[road to SSFD 2018]





	1. Empat Musim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> puisi menuju #SSFD2018  
> (berdasarkan pola pantun Haiku)  
> chara: Sakura Uchiha

_Sakura mekar_

_Biru langit membentang_

_Mata menangis_

_._

_Kutatap punggung_

_Kelabat mantel hitam_

_Pergi melenggang_

_._

_Pantulan kolam_

_Disaput putih awan_

_Berkilau purnama_

_._

_Kunanti kasih_

_Memintal linen cinta_

_Membalut duka_

_._

_Guguran maple_

_Diembus angin lara_

_Reranting patah_

_._

_Kopi mendingin_

_Rindu menggigit kalbu_

_Menikam sukma_

_._

_Kepingan salju_

_Jatuh menitik madu_

_Ku senyum sendu_

_._

_Ketukan pintu_

_Muram badai menderu_

_Terjaga aku_

_._

_Menghambur aku_

_Lihat pulang sosokmu_

_Berwajah kuyu_

_._

_Kubuncah haru_

_Kupeluk cium kamu_

_Aroma letih_

_._

_Jejak sepatu_

_Menembus hutan pinus_

_Mantel mengusam_

_._

_Harum sajian_

_Sepiring sup selada_

_Tomat paprika_

_._

_Bunga hatiku_

_Kaukunyah roti manju_

_Kaureguk ocha_

_._

_Kita bersama_

_Berselimut renjana_

_Di hangat malam_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: puisi ini saya persembahkan juga untuk proyek event FanVideo (SSFD) di grup SasuSakuFictions


	2. Empat Rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puisi menuju #SSFD2018  
> (bagian awal berdasarkan pola pantun Haiku)  
> chara: Sasuke Uchiha

_Pantul bayangmu_

_Di ambang jernih sungai_

_Menamparku kelu_

_._

_Wangi baumu_

_Ditiup angin lara_

_Mengusik tidurku_

_._

_Umpama bumi_

_Kau topang pijakanku_

_Kokoh berdiri_

_._

_Umpama api_

_Kau terangi malamku_

_Cahaya sunyi_

_._

_Teringat aku_

_Pada luruh tetes hujan_

_Dengan hujan pelupukmu_

_._

_Terngiang aku_

_Pada siul angin hampa_

_Dengan lembut suaramu_

_._

_Terbayang aku_

_Pada mekar sakura_

_Dengan anggun wajahmu_

_._

_Elang kasturi_

_Jembatan surat biru_

_Memangkas jarak kita_

_._

_Kerlip gemintang_

_Angkasa membentang_

_Menghibur malam kita_

_._

_Sayat tanganku_

_Kucabut gulma pilu_

_Menahan empedu_

_._

_Jejak sepatu_

_Mengental darah rindu_

_Kulari maju_

_._

_Lukaku, lukamu_

_Pedihku, pedihmu_

_Tangisku, tangismu_

_._

_Belahan jiwaku_

_Aku pulang ke lubukmu_

_Kau songsong mataharimu_

_Kau usap punggung letihku_

_Dan malam menelan bara rindu_


End file.
